Mío
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: El destino le da la oportunidad a Rosalie de obtener lo que siempre ha deseado y nada evitará que sea madre, ni Aro o el extraño cambio de dones que voltea la vida de los Cullen.Pero esa oportunidad será solo una trampa o lo que ella ha estado esperando?
1. Sorpresas

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

_Fic nuevo! y sin peligro de ser asesinada por mi demonio personal aunque los lectores son otra cosa =D pero yo sé que les gusta leer así que quizá sobreviva y les JURO que escribo de HP, lo juro, lo juro y casi termino un fic! además como estoy que me lleva, he decidido subir este fic =D aunque si no les gusta lo borro! ya saben cinco reviews minimo para empezar a escribir el siguiente capi XD, ya saben lo que tardo así que mejor apresurarse jjejeje_

* * *

Había sido una noche divertida, la primera en la que íbamos a cazar sin Jacob desde que los Volturi habían estado por aquí, pero teníamos que reponernos. Había pasado casi un año y él seguía un poco receloso. Pero había tenido que ir a La Push porque quería darle un buen regalo a Renesmee para navidad y le estaba haciendo algo que pudiera sorprender a una niña de aparentes diez años, aunque por lo que podía sentir por el olor, ya nos esperaba en casa.

- ¿Qué… demonios? -todos se detuvieron y miraron a Edward, Nessie que iba sobre los hombros de Emmett miraba extrañada a su padre. Me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé, aunque titubeante me regresó el abrazo.

-Siento… -murmuró Emmett mirando a Edward, él asintió muy serio

-Alguien ha estado aquí, además… escucho pensamientos mezclados con los de Jacob pero los primeros no logro ubicarlos…

-Yo siento alegría y hambre también mezclados con el desconcierto de Jacob pero los primeros no sé a quien pertenecen ni donde están… no... no entiendo

-Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que nuestro visitante no sigue por aquí, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, vengan conmigo -Jasper echó una mirada ansiosa hacia Alice, ella le sonrió tranquilizándolo y siguieron rápidamente a Carlisle.

-Ten mucho cuidado -me besó y dejó a mi hija en mis brazos antes de ir tras Carlisle.

Nosotras continuamos hacia Jake y unos minutos después, cuando pude ver la enorme silueta de mi amigo que nos daba la espalda sentado en el porche, mi pequeña brincó de mis brazos y corrió hacia Jacob. El olor extraño iba directo hacia ahí, me apresuré a seguirla y las demás me siguieron a mi. Detuve a mi hija antes de que terminara de llegar, me miró sorprendida pero no me reclamó, la levanté cuando Jake se giraba con algo en brazos. Un momento… podía… ¿acaso escuchaba… estaba escuchando un corazón extra aquí?

- ¿Tienes un bebé Jake? -había ilusión en la pregunta de mi hija y estupefacción en el rostro de Jake cuando la miró.

- ¡No, claro que no! -exclamó varios segundos después, cuando pudo reaccionar -trae nota -tomé el trozo de papel arrugado que me daba, noté vagamente que Rosalie se acercaba a él, no eran los mejores amigos y aunque se toleraban un poco más, no llegaban a tal grado. Rosalie estaba demasiado cerca de él cuando levanté la vista del papel.

-Es una nota -expliqué cuando Alice me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, sí, también pensaba en lo mismo que ella. Lo que Jake tenía en brazos era igual que mi hija -su nombre es Branko, no explica mucho solo nos ruega que lo cuidemos, que es asunto de vida o muerte que… -miré a mi familia, Rosalie despegó los ojos de los brazos de Jake y me regresó la mirada con más ansiedad y preocupación que Alice y Esme, Renesmee parecía ilusionada por el niño -...los Volturi lo siguen y por eso lo dejó con nosotros para despistarlos

-Es lindo -susurró mi hija acercándose más a Jacob, él se acuclilló y acercó el bebé a Renesmee. Respiré hondo, sí, lo era.

-Sí -sonrió Jake mirando a mi hija

-No tiene más de una semana -en la voz de Rosalie se reflejaba una gran ternura.

No necesitaba ser Edward para saber en lo que ella pensaba. Haría hasta lo imposible porque el pequeño se quedara con nosotros. Pero yo sabía lo que los demás dirían, si los Volturi lo seguían, con alguien como Demetri con ellos, pronto darían con nosotros, pero tampoco podíamos dejarlo desamparado. Di un brinco y el niño lloró con el grito que pegó Alice, ¿qué podía haber visto?. Un momento, no puede ver nada con Jake, mi hija y el niño aquí. Tenía los ojos abiertos con terror y... seguí su mirada directo a las mantas que Rosalie sostenía.

-Alice -la regañó Rosalie acunando al bebé

-No… puede… ser… -con cuidado, exagerando cada movimiento, se acercó a Rosalie -no seas ridicula -susurró cuando apartaba al niño.

Alice terminó de llegar hasta ella, respiró… respiró hondo y empezó a sacar las mantas, Rosalie aferraba al niño mientras la pequeña duende fruncía más y más el entrecejo conforme sacaba más mantas y cuando suspiró al sacar la última, un olor me golpeó, lo había sentido desde un principio pero no era tan fuerte, olía demasiado a polvo, el aire no le había dado en mucho tiempo a…

-Un enorme abrigo de mink totalmente pasado de moda, seguro es del siglo pasado y… y apesta como si hubiera estado guardado sin que le diera el sol desde entonces y…y…y… ¡por todos los cielos! ¡lo envolvieron sin nada más! -el niño ya no lloraba, miraba con suma atención a Alice.

-Traía un montón de mantas -comentó Jake bajando a Nessie quien corrió hacia Rosalie para mirar mejor al niño, su lacio cabello negro que le caía sobre los ojos me recordó a alguien y más aún esa piel ligeramente oscura, casi blanca.

- ¿Tengo un nuevo hermanito?

-No cariño, al pequeño… a Branko, lo dejaron aquí porque… porque necesita que lo cuidemos

- ¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?

-Sí… -empezó a decir Rosalie pero calló cuando la miré, no podía decir que sí porque mi hija se encariñaría y si Carlisle decidía otra cosa iba a sufrir.

-No lo sabemos cariño, ya veremos que dice tu abuelito… ¿Alice a dónde vas? -la pequeña duende me miró ofendida, realmente estaba ofendida. Tenía una sombra bajo los ojos y no era por sed. Levantó la mirada y siguió su camino. Miré a Esme y Rosalie, pero ambas contemplaban a… a Branko.

- ¡Mami vamos a jugar! -mi hija ya iba montada en el enorme lobo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Jacob había entrado en fase. En el garaje escuché el motor del porshe de… ay no, no, no. Tenía que salir de aquí. Di media vuelta y el pequeño auto apareció frente a mí con su pequeña conductora, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y sentí una mano que me jaló, de nada me serviría intentar huir ahora que Alice estaba aquí.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, el acelerador se quejó bajo el inclemente pie de mi hermana, el auto patinó al girar para salir disparadas hacia la carretera. Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos, si tan solo pudiera dormir.

Alice conducía en silencio, podía sentirla con el entrecejo junto formando pequeñas y graciosas arrugas en su frente mientras intenta matar con la mirada al auto que ose ponerse frente a ella y no vaya a más de 200 km/hr.

Veinticinco minutos y treinta segundos después, por fin llegamos a Port Angeles a la única tienda de ropa en la que Alice podría comprar, ni siquiera miró el resto de ropa a pesar de que acababa de llegar un enorme lote de las marcas que le gustaban y fue directo a la ropa de bebé. Comenzó a descolgar tan rápido que tuve que apresurarme en ir con ella para evitar que su velocidad hiciera que las empleadas sospecharan. Aunque en realidad no podía hacer mucho con ella, solo me tiraba con ropa, no decía nada, apenas si respiraba. Sus ojos se movían demasiado rápido por los estantes aún para ser Alice.

-Oye…

-No digas una sola palabra -me cortó antes de que pudiera quejarme y no me sorprendió en realidad -no importa si el niño se queda con nosotros o no. Es inhumano que siga envuelto en esa cosa de la época de Aro, tengo que vestirlo bien y no me importa que yo no lo sea -siseó rápido, suspiré y la seguí.

Después de comprar lo necesario para 8 meses de un bebé normal y que a nosotros nos serviría por algunas semanas. Pudimos regresar al auto, en realidad fue más gracias a la llamada de Carlisle sobre que nos necesitaban a todos para tomar una decisión. Alice sentenció que regresaría en unos días y yo debo asegurarme de no estar cerca.

La noche nos sorprendió cuando llegábamos a casa. Ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, incluso Jacob y mi hija. Alice fue directo a Rosalie y se dispuso a vestir al niño con un pañalero que sacó de una bolsa esterilizada. Me senté junto a Edward.

-Sabemos, por la nota que el niño está con nosotros porque a quien lo tenía, al padre tal vez… lo siguen los Volturi -empezó Carlisle, asentí. Tenía que ser el padre quien lo había dejado porque… porque la madre no podría haber sobrevivido, al menos que mi historia con Edward se hubiera repetido con alguien más y de ser así, ella sería neófita pues según los cálculos de Rosalie y yo estaba de acuerdo, Branko no tendrá más de una semana -no hay mucho que explicar y solo una cosa que decidir, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el niño?

-Debemos encontrar algún lugar donde pueda quedarse -Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Jasper -déjame que termine -aclaró él mirándola, pero ella no ablandó su mirada, abrazaba protectora a Branko -podría ser una trampa y no arriesgaré a Alice por un capricho Rosalie…

Rosalie se irguió amenazante, enroscó los labios y mostró fieramente los dientes. Jasper se mantuvo mirando a Carlisle. Fue Esme quien intentó alivianar el ambiente.

-Hijos, por favor

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te mareas y te falla el equilibrio, Jacob? -todos miraron a Edward y después a Jacob, yo lo miré primero a él.

-No sé, supongo que me cayó mal algo que comí… -me extrañó que Rosalie se pusiera de pie, fue hacia la computadora de Alice y regresó con un block de notas y una pluma

-Ahora sí -dijo mirando a Jacob -para que no se me olvide lo anotaré, dime que fue para prepararlo la próxima semana -Emmett soltó una atronadora carcajada, los demás solo rieron y Jake ni la tomó en cuenta, se miraba mareado

- ¿Jake? -la voz se le quebró a mi hija, algunas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro ya - papi, Jake está muy frío, casi como tú -Edward se acercó rápidamente y yo lo seguí, toqué la frente de mi amigo y efectivamente, estaba demasiado frío e incluso sudada

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa -sentenció Carlisle que se había acercado junto a Edward -te puedo llevar si quieres

-No, no doc, miren eso del bebé, entro en fase y llego rápido. Nos vemos Nessie -mi hija se paró de puntillas para darle un beso y lo ayudó a levantar. Se miraba muy mal -regreso temprano, seguro es solo una indigestión…

-Con ese olor que tienes, es comprensible -murmuró Rosalie, una risa de plata resonó en la habitación. Miramos hacia Emmett, Branko reía y aplaudía en sus brazos -ese es mi niño -sonrió Rosalie, llegó hasta él y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Jake la miró y abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Me revolvió el cabello y brincó hacia la noche -en verdad está enfermo -susurró cuando Jacob cruzaba sobre el río.

Renesmee se miraba muy preocupada e intenté tomarla en brazos pero con el entrecejo junto –una expresión que la hacía parecerse aún más a su padre- fue hacia Carlisle, él se acuclilló y la levantó. En cuanto se hubo enderezado, sentí la mano de Edward que apretaba la mía. No necesitaba tener su don para saber lo que mi hija estaba pensando, y Nessie subió su manita hasta la mejilla de Carlisle. Él sonreía levemente, poco a poco fuimos regresando todos a la mesa. Solo Carlisle se quedó con mi hija en brazos. Edward cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en las dos patas de la silla, continuaba apretando mi mano.

-Gracias Nessie, lo tomaremos en cuenta -le sonrió Carlisle, la bajó y ella corrió hacia Edward que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Respiró hondo y nos miró para comenzar a explicar lo que mi hija le había dicho, básicamente que se sentía sola como única niña, sonreí ante eso. Pero si tenía con Emmett. Y que el pequeño estaba solo porque su familia tenía la esperanza de que nosotros lo protegeríamos -y casi es navidad…

-Faltan dos meses -comentó Emmett, Rosalie le dio un codazo y todos reímos. Al parecer Branko se quedaría con nosotros.

-Podemos votar si es más fácil -en eso escuché suspirar a Rosalie y por inercia la miré, ella contemplaba a Branko mientras bostezaba y cerraba sus extraños ojos, a decir verdad no les había puesto atención, eran de un azul muy bajo combinado con verde, parecían un par de enigmáticas lagunas, eran profundos y daban la impresión de que ocultaban algo y eran hermosos de una forma lúgubre.

-Conocen mi voto, Branko debe dormir y… le pondré pijama -Rosalie se levantó sin dejar de mirar al bebé y Nessie bajó de las piernas de su padre

-Tía ¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero ver al bebé…

-Nessie, debes dormir -empezó a decir Edward, pero mi hija se giró muy seria hacia él y Edward sonrió. De repente, los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

-Oh vamos Eddie-boy…

-No me digas así Emmett -le gruñó, pero mi gran hermano siguió como si nada

-Podemos hacer una pijamada, ¿qué dices princesa? -una sonrisa escapó de la triste carita de mi hija en cuanto Emmett la levantó y se la sentó en sus hombros. Renesmee miró a Edward, era una mirada ansiosa.

-Voto que sí e iré por las cosas -Alice brincó de su lugar y corrió hacia la cocina

-No he dicho que sí

- ¡Pero lo harás! -regresó Alice desde el garaje ¿qué demonios buscaba ahí?

-No tienes forma de saberlo!

-Voto que sí -dije mirando a Carlisle, Esme y él asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí -dijo Jasper -pero tenemos que mantenernos alerta…

-Está b… que rayos… -miré a Edward, él miraba a Rosalie que pretendía subir las escaleras pero al escucharlo se giró hacia él -miro… miro a un encapuchado alto y… ojos rojos… no le veo la cara pero… pero no logro ubicar quien lo piensa, el pensamiento tiene fondo protectivo y de deseo es como… aparece la palabra papá pero no sé quien lo piensa, no puedo -Edward se escuchó confundido y era muy extraño -me siento perdido. Unos brazos que la envuelven, siente cariño hacia los brazos y se fue… ahora solo hay colores, nuestros rostros y más el de Rosalie

- ¿Será Branko? -sugerí, recordaba como eran los sueños de Nessie cuando tenía su edad o más o menos al menos, y el niño se acababa de quedar dormido.

-No sé, no logro ubicarlo aunque… no entiendo, es demasiado raro…

-Ya está todo listo para la pijamada -Alice apareció con nueve sacos para dormir -ahora vamos a… ay no es justo -miré hacia donde ella lo hacía, el corazón de mi hija estaba un poco más lento, se había quedado dormida sobre los hombros de Emmett.

-Después tendrás tu fiesta Alice -tomé a Nessie de los brazos de Emmett y me quedé mirándola. Se parecía tanto a Edward, era tan hermosa que haría lo posible porque Branko se quedara con nosotros solo para que Rosalie fuera tan feliz como yo lo era.

- ¿Puedes irte adelantando? Quisiera hablar con Carlisle -le asentí a Edward y me despedí de todos. Salí de la casa caminando lentamente, tenía que pensar en todo lo que pasaba.

A penas hacía un año de la intromisión de los vampiros italianos y ahora pasaba esto. Solo había caminado la mitad cuando un olor fresco me alertó, ¿qué hacía? Iba sola o… miré a mi hija en mis brazos, no, no podía seguir. Si gritaba podía alertar al intruso, si es que no me había sentido ya. Quité mi escudo y me concentré en Edward, necesitaba que viniera, que… ni siquiera pude terminar el hilo del pensamiento cuando él ya estuvo a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza. Emmett estaba frente a él y olisqueaba el aire como un sabueso.

-Regresa a la casa, quédate arriba con Rosalie y Branko. El rastro va directo a nuestra casa. Tengan cuidado -besó a nuestra hija en la cabeza y a mí en los labios antes de echar a correr, les rogué que se cuidaran cuando Jasper aparecía, él asintió y siguió a Edward. Carlisle no fue tras ellos hasta que regresé a la casa.

Pero cuando llegué, Rosalie estaba en la estancia con Branko durmiendo en sus brazos. Sentí a Alice en la cocina, intentaría ver algo alrededor de los niños. Yo dejé a Renesmee sobre el sofá y fui hacia la ventana. Solo me restaba esperar a que regresaran, estarían bien, tenían que estarlo. La noche fue avanzando con una lentitud asfixiante, estuve a punto de ir tras Edward más de cinco veces pero Esme lograba retenerme poniendo de pretexto a mi hija y tenía que admitir que aceptaría el regaño de Edward por poner en riesgo a Renesmee. El sol salió no mucho después y no podía sentir que alguien se acercara, solo cuatro patas. Jake se había adelantado, pero no entró, solo se dejó caer en el porche. Fui hasta él, parecía agotado.

- ¿Jake? -levantó su enorme cabeza y gimió - ¿qué ocurre? ¡oh Dios mío, es Edward! ¿qué le pasó? ¿qué…? -Rosalie y Esme estuvieron detrás de mí en un instante, de forma tonta puse atención adentro, yo sabía que mi hija seguía ahí pero quería asegurarme y con el corazón de Nessie retumbando donde debería estar el mío, esperé a que mi amigo saliera de fase pero volvió a bajar la cabeza y la enterró entre sus patas. Iba a preguntarle por qué seguía así pero me di cuenta de que no llevaba ninguna tira de cuero en una pata y mucho menos un short así que subí por uno de los pantalones de Edward. no entendía que rayos estaba pasando. En cuanto se los di, el lobo se irguió y después se puso en dos patas y… - ¡por todos los cielos Jacob, puedes irte detrás de los árboles! -Esme, Rosalie y yo nos giramos justo antes de que todo ese pelo desapareciera o fuera reemplazado por… ay ya, ¿por qué rayos pienso en eso ahora?

-Lo siento pero temo que si me voy a los árboles no sepa como regresar

- ¿Ya te vestiste?

-Sí… y en verdad agradecería que me llevaran a la cocina porque muero de hambre y…y… no recuerdo donde está

- ¿Cómo que no…? -me giré hacia él, me extrañó que Rosalie no se burlara pero al mirarlo comprendí, estaba completamente perdido

-Me tomó toda la noche poder regresar, no entiendo nada. Además en cuanto llegué me volvió el mareo… ya decía yo que tanto olor a vampiro terminaría por descomponerme… -lo tomé del brazo para poder ir a preparar el desayuno, mi hija no tardaría en despertar.

-Ja! Si descompuesto estás desde hace mucho -comentó Rosalie siguiéndonos. Lo extraño fue que ese comentario no tuvo el tono que siempre tenía. Ella también estaba preocupada por Jake y pensaría lo mismo que yo. Esto pasaba justo con la llegada de Branko.

Freí algunos huevos que Jake se tragó en un segundo pero no había pasado otro cuando corrió a vomitar pero en lugar de ir al baño fue al garaje. Rosalie gruñó amenazas de cómo hubiera tocado su coche y yo fui hacia la sala donde mi pequeña despertaba mirando curiosa a su alrededor.

- ¿Me dormí en mi primer pijamada? -le sonreí y besé su cabeza mientras le daba los buenos días - ¿ya llegó Jake? Voy a verlo -bajó de un brinco del sofá pero la detuve de un brazo

-Él está algo… algo enfermito y… -los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron como dos enormes platos y las lágrimas amenazaron con estallar -cariño él está bien, ¿ves? Ahí viene -Esme guiaba a Jacob hacia la sala y él parecía furioso, enfermo y muy confundido, olisqueaba todo a su alrededor algo que lo confundía aún más.

- ¡Jake! -mi hija brincó hacia él pero Jacob no pudo atraparla, estiró los brazos hacia la derecha cuando Nessie iba derecho a él

-Lo siento Nessie, no sé que me pasa -pero mi pequeña no se molestó sino que sustituyó la mano de Esme por su manita y llevó a Jake hasta un sofá donde éste se enfurruñó y ella se acurrucó en sus piernas.

Por fin, casi cuatro horas después todos regresaron. Descansé al poder besar a Edward.

- ¿Quién…? -intenté sacar todo mi miedo de que nos estuvieran acechando pero si Edward se sorprendía de lo que le pasaba a Jake, significaba que no era tan malo ¿no?.

Empezaron a discutir lo que le había ocurrido a Jacob y para mi gran sorpresa, ni siquiera Emmett hizo un comentario. Con solo ver sus rostros entendí que lo relacionaban con Branko. Pero no podía ser ella quien alterara a Jake ¿o sí?. Bueno Edward había dicho que podía escuchar los pensamientos de alguien cuya voz mental no conocía pero no sabía donde estaba esa persona aunque la escuchara cerca pero eso no significaba que confundiera a Jacob o al menos eso quería yo creer.

-Extraño -comentó Jasper de repente -siento la felicidad de Rosalie y el amor que ya le tiene a Branko pero en sus brazos no siento nada, además… en alguna parte de la casa puedo sentir amor y alegría pero no logro ubicar al dueño de esos sentimientos.

-Bella, intenta cubrir a Branko con tu escudo por favor -miré a Carlisle y luego a Branko e hice lo que me pedía pero… pero no podía cubrirla. Estaba mirando al niño pero no podía mandar mi escudo porque… porque no sabía donde estaba

-No puedes -dijo Edward tranquilamente, ni siquiera pude responderle porque continuaba intentando. Creo que miró a Carlisle, tampoco le puse mucha atención -entonces dices que su don es algo así como ser indetectable

-Sí, creo que cuando quieren dar con él mediante un poder mental, los manda a otra parte y/o los confunde

-O sea que -miré a Rosalie al notar la emoción contenida en esas palabras - ¿Demetri no puede rastrearlo?

-Eso creo, yo digo que lo mandaría a otra parte -explicó Carlisle mirando fijamente al bebé que se entretenía con el medallón de Rosalie. Pero yo no podía con tanta tranquilidad, el solo hecho de que un vampiro extraño anduviera vagando por aquí cerca, que no hubiera llegado y que ellos no dijeran nada, me ponía nerviosa así que pregunté, me agradó aún menos que intercambiaran miradas.

Emmett se levantó y fue hacia Rosalie, tomó en brazos a Branko y contemplándolo ante la mirada de todas nosotras, regresó junto a Carlisle que seguía recargado contra la pared de la estancia. Fue Carlisle quien me contestó después de acariciar la mejilla de Branko.

-Lo encontramos en territorio quileute, los lobos lo acababan de atrapar y estaban por exterminarlo porque al parecer tenía demasiada sed y mató a uno de los suyos, un niño de trece años.

Me extrañó que Jake no se quejara, al mirarlo me di cuenta de la razón. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sudaba y estaba demasiado pálido.

-Pero logramos detenerlos al menos lo suficiente para poder interrogarlo. Era un vampiro francés que al parecer siguió a quien trajo a Branko, un espía de… -suspiró para luego continuar en un susurro con la vista perdida en algún punto de la nada, parecía dolerle lo que estaba por decir -Aro. Según lo que pudo averiguar Edward, nuestro querido líder Volturi quedó tan fascinado con Nessie que llevó a cabo su propio experimento casero. Al parecer reunió algunas mujeres, las encerró y empezó a divertirse. Muchas murieron aplastadas, otras desangradas. Después de muchos intentos, una logró quedar preñada, él no se enteró del padre que al parecer de alguna forma logró sacar al niño. Siguió a la madre hasta aquí pero no pudo dar con Branko, al parecer él es un rastreador también y por eso estuvo dando vueltas alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? -preguntó con furia Rosalie, Carlisle suspiró.

-Dejamos a los lobos hacer justicia.

La estancia quedó en silencio, todos mirábamos un solo punto… Branko era el centro de nuestra atención. Ahora podíamos estar seguros de que el niño era inubicable, anulaba de una forma extraña todos los poderes mentales así que podíamos estar tranquilos. Al menos hasta que alguien le dijera a Aro que el niño estaba con nosotros y entonces… no, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando eso pasara. Nessie brincó del sofá donde le hacía mimos a Jake y lo arrastró al baño, poco después lo escuché vomitar. Si no supiera que era imposible que los hombres se embarazaran y porque estaba segura de que no pensaría en mujeres hasta que… él no pensaba en mujeres, aseguraría que era eso. Había vomitado demasiado en las últimas horas, eso ya no podía ser por indigestión y no sabía como podía tener algo que ver Branko en todo eso.

-Ya voy Nessie -dijo Edward, me acarició el cabello al ponerse de pie y fue al baño.

Lo escuché darle a Jake un antiemético, como no fuera algo contra Emmett no tenía idea de lo que pudiera ser.

-Es para intentar aliviarte el vómito -explicó unos segundos después.

Rosalie subió para cambiar de ropa a Branko mientras Alice iba al garaje por la ropa que había olvidado bajar o lo que era lo mismo, la ropa que había dejado guardada por si el pequeño tenía que irse. Jake volvió a enfurruñarse en el sofá. Miraba hacia todas partes con el ceño junto y actitud molesta y pensativa, como si intentara memorizar algo.

-Aún no hay nada que explique la desorientación -murmuró Carlisle.

Edward sonreía mirando el techo, seguro revisaba lo que nuestra hija pensaba mientras recogía sus pinturas para continuar con su boceto junto a Jake, que en ese mismo instante corrió hacia las escaleras, solo esperaba que no vomitara sobre alguna cama y pudiera encontrar aunque fuera una ventana. De repente, Edward junto a mi se quedó muy quieto y después empezó a sacudirse, lo miré temiendo que tuviera algún tipo de ataque aunque sabía que no podía ser así. No tardó mucho en soltar una atronadora carcajada, muchas más siguieron a esa. Edward se sacudía e incluso daba algunas patadas al piso. Le toqué la mejilla pero él solo apretó mi mano bajo la de él y siguió riendo. Alice apareció unos segundos después, dejó caer las bolsas que traía y su risa de plata resonó por sobre las carcajadas de Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa? -bufó Emmett y eso solo hizo que los otros dos rieran con más ganas - ¡oh por todos los cielos!

-Te… te voy a dar una paliza -Alice dejó de reír un par de segundos y ante la mirada ofendida de Emmett, volvió a reír

- ¡Ni en tus sueños duende!

-Oh eso es lo que miré y… -la vista de Alice se desenfocó un momento. Edward dejó de reír y la miró.

-Alice ¿qué rayos significa eso?

- ¿Puedo agarrar la canasta para poner mis cosas? -asentí a la pregunta de mi hija sin siquiera mirarla, no veía nada malo con una simple canasta de mimbre para que pudiera llevar todo más cómodamente al jardín.

-No tengo ni idea -murmuró confundida, comprendía a Emmett, a veces fastidiaba perderse de algo.

-Renesmee dame eso -miré a Edward y después a mi hija que se acercaba con algo en la mano. Parecía uno de esos juguetes de discos voladores que brillaba.

-Estaba en la canasta

Jake gritó con dolor en algún lugar en el piso superior y Edward arrojó el disco con una mueca de dolor, lo atrapé sin siquiera pensarlo. Era más pesado de lo que parecía y estaba muy caliente. Podía sentir como algo circulaba en su interior, era como si respirara.

-Esa cosa me dio choques eléctricos y me recorrieron completamente -murmuró sorprendido. Carlisle había corrido a auxiliar a Jacob. Rosalie bajaba las escaleras.

Lo que me pareció una corriente sumamente caliente, como si la sangre volviera a circular por mis venas pero a una velocidad y temperatura totalmente diferente me recorrió mandando un shock eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo, tampoco lo pensé y el disco voló de mis manos a las de Jasper. Él no tuvo tanto tiempo de admirarlo porque tan rápido como lo sujetó lo arrojó, no parecíamos mandar, el disco voló a las manos de Emmett que lo tomó con una sonrisa burlona ensanchándose por todo su rostro. Sabía lo que pensaba. Vampiros a los que asusta un poco de electricidad, pero era muy diferente. No pude reírme de la expresión que puso cuando de repente el disco despareció de sus manos y aterrizó en las de Alice, miré a Jasper abrir la boca para advertirle pero ninguna palabra salió y Alice volvió a arrojarlo. Edward volvió a atraparlo y ésta vez lo mantuvo aunque hacía muecas de dolor.

_-Qué demonios fue eso_. -Asentí ante la pregunta de Emmett, yo también quería saber qué había pasado.

_-Ayy que bien me siento_. -Jake bajaba sonriente.

_- ¿Qué rayos pasa? Sigue doliéndome y… se apagó_

-Yo tampoco sé -contesté a Edward, pero nadie me miró.

Le sonreí a Jake cuando llegó junto a mí. Traía a mi hija en brazos. Me sorprendió que dijera tantas cursilerías sobre la felicidad de mi hija pero también fue raro que nadie se burlara, en especial Emmett. Y de repente, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos porque no podía concentrarme. Nunca habían hecho algo como esto.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar todos al mismo tiempo? -no supe que hicieron, no podía abrir los ojos y ahora escuchaba a alguien que pasaba en un auto.

-Nadie estaba hablando…_ ¿por qué todos están tan callados?_

-No tengo idea Edward

-_Será mejor que me lleve a Nessie afuera para que juegue un poco, esto se está poniendo demasiado raro_

-Sí Jake, mejor hazlo -Jacob me miró extraño pero salió con Nessie en brazos

-_ ¿A dónde va?_

-Afuera a jugar con Nessie -contesté a Rosalie

-_ ¿Quién jodidos anda tan urgido que hasta yo puedo saberlo? _

-Al menos que seas tú Emmett - ¿cómo se ponía a preguntarse eso?

- ¿Qué tiene Emmett? Bella él tampoco está hablando

-Claro que sí, yo lo escuché. No creo haber sido la única

-Pues no dije nada…

-Sí, preguntaste sobre que alguien anda urgido…

-No, eso yo…

-_Siempre es lo mismo cuando Bella está conmigo_

- ¡Edward! -me sorprendí ante su sinceridad, él nunca decía cosas como esas. No presumía nuestra vida íntima como Emmett. Jasper soltó una risita pícara y echó una mirada a Edward, menos mal que no era humana porque estaría totalmente roja, unos segundos después, guardó silencio y miró mal a Edward. No quería saber lo que Jasper sentía para tener esa mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

-Por Dios, como te pones a decir ese tipo de cosas

- ¿Qué cosas? Yo no he dicho na…

La mirada de Edward se descuadró y se quedó como si estuviera suspendido pero como si Nessie me quisiera mostrar lo que pensaba, una imagen me inundó. Éramos Jasper y yo en campo abierto y… y peleábamos. La imagen se fue tan pronto como había aparecido.

- ¡Alice, qué rayos fue eso! -gritó Edward sorprendido. Yo no entendí nada y para colmo, volvían a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosa? Yo no miré nada y me siento muy extraña -exclamó ella haciendo ademanes con los brazos pero no los controló y partió uno de los sillones.

- ¡Oh demonios, qué pasa!

Empecé a sentir histeria.

- ¿Están pensando algo? Porque yo no escucho nada

-_Algo raro ocurre aquí -_y no pude estar más de acuerdo con Carlisle

- Sí, pero ¿qué Carlisle? -él me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sino al contrario miró fijamente a Edward.

- ¿_Me escuchas Edward?_

-Claro que te escucha, todos te escuchamos Carlisle ¡con un demonio qué es lo que está pasando! No entiendo nada! -mi desesperación crecía demasiado rápido

-No… no puedo… no siento… no siento nada -todos miramos a Jasper, Edward miraba con el ceño junto hacia todas partes…

-_ ¿Bella los estará cubriendo?_

-Yo no cubro a nadie Edward -los ojos de mi esposo se abrieron más de lo normal, me miraba sorprendido.

_-No he abierto la boca Bella -_lo miré cuando me dijo eso y… no… abrió… la… boca…

-_ ¿Qué pasó?_ -miré a Carlisle, tampoco abrió la boca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y sin más, todos comenzaron a gritar, lo peor de todo fue que nadie abría la boca. También escuchaba a personas que ni siquiera conocía. Nessie y Jake que jugaban no muy lejos.

- ¡Ay me ponen los nervios de punta, ya tranquilos!

- ¡Tranquilos todos! -ordenó Jasper poco después y pude sentirme calmada aunque su voz fue de molestia. - ¡ay demonios no puedo sentirlos!

De nuevo todas las voces, a veces se iban sin más y después regresaban con más fuerza. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo sobre un baile escolar, un chico que le gustaba, divorciarse ¿quién se iba a divorciar? ¿Era la voz de Emmett?, que nuestros dones se habían cambiado de alguna extraña forma, Edward que quería ir a al casita del bosque, Alice histérica porque acababa de romper su pulsera al estar jugando con ella, Edward que volvía a gritar, Jacob que miraba como el sol arrancaba débiles destellos de mi hija y… ¿dones cambiados?, aterrada miré a Carlisle, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-_El disco podría ser el que alteró a Jacob y por alguna razón les cambió los dones…_ -miré a los demás pero nadie miraba a Carlisle así que… acaso yo… podría… entonces… ay Dios, mi hija.

Intentando ignorar todas esas voces que gritaban, corrí al jardín. Jacob se irguió al verme y Nessie se giró con las manos llenas de flores.

-_Jake es muy inteligente…_

-Pues no ha terminado la escuela -me arrodillé frente a ella que me miró sin comprender. Era tan confuso y por lo que pasaba yo tenía el… ay madre. Comencé a revisarla, de inmediato puse su manita en mi mejilla pero estaba en blanco. No, no, no, ¿quién tenía el don de mi hija?.

- ¡Ay Bella me vuelves loco! -Emmett gritó desde la casa, lo ignoré.

-Nessie, vamos cariño dile algo a mamá mediante tu don mi vida… -respiré tranquila, pude ver mi expresión asustada, estaba más pálida de lo normal y si yo había estado respondiendo a preguntas nunca formuladas, no podía confiar. - ¡Jacob ven acá!

-_Está más rara de lo normal! ¿estará chiflada por fin?_

- ¡No estoy loca! -lo jalé del short -hija, dile a Jake algo con tu don, amor por favor

-_No entiendo_

-Entenderás pronto amor, anda -Renesmee me miró sorprendida, ya había bajado la mano de mi mejilla, eso lo había pensado. Le sonreí y puse su mano sobre el rostro de Jacob. Rápidamente le preguntó sobre lo que pasaba, ahora sí podía estar tranquila -no es nada, sigan jugando -me puse de pie y regresé a la casa, las voces de nuevo me golpeaban. Podía sentir la histeria por todas partes.

- ¡Ya, el que tenga mi don por todos los cielos que se tranquilice! -gritó Jasper

- ¡No veo más que cosas que no entiendo! -ese era Edward, solo pude ver borrones de colores que pasaban muy rápido -si ya de por si todo esto está raro…

- ¡Tienes mi poder, regrésamelo. Entonces yo qué poder tengo!

Alice brincando sobre Edward, él aparentemente demasiado confundido como para moverse y… intenté correr para apartarlo pero Edward salió despedido por la puerta principal llevándosela junto con la pared. Jake cogió a Nessie en brazos y yo brinqué para evitar que mi esposo destrozara el bosque, llegué tras él y lo detuve, bueno, toqué su espalda y me arrastró varios metros antes de que reaccionara y frenara un poco… justo a mitad del río.

- ¿Edward, estás bien?

- ¡Genial, tengo la fuerza de Emmett! -gritó Alice desde la casa, no sabría decir si estaba emocionada o era sarcasmo.

-_Qué fue lo que pasó_

-No sé Edward, pero es raro… -levanté la mirada para toparme con esa hermosa sonrisa que todavía logra moverme el piso, sus ojos brillaban y no parecía que le molestara el cambio de dones

-Sería peligroso que Emmett tuviera mi don -me besó en forma lenta -en cambio así -se detuvo y sonrió, me mordí los labios -tú sabrás cuanto te amo -quise decir algo tan o más cursi de lo que había dicho Edward pero sus labios me interrumpieron.

-También sabré cuando pienses en otra mujer

Nos separamos lentamente, seguía sonriendo cuando regresamos a la casa. _Solo que sea en Renesmee, no existe otra mujer para mí. _Negué con la cabeza, Edward era imposible.

- ¡Emmett ya tranquilízate!

Jasper gritaba en medio de la… oh cielos, qué había pasado. Todo estaba destruido y arriba podía escuchar sollozos. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Podía buscarla en la mente de todos, eso era lo que hacía Edward ¿no? pero no pude imitarlo porque esa habitación que él había descrito años atrás, estaba saturada, llena hasta no caber un alma más o eso quisiera yo porque podía escuchar las voces de quienes pasaban en auto por la carretera. El novio al que habían atrapado en la movida, la amante a la que tenía que comprarle un diamante más grande que el de su esposa, tenía que decirle a su novio que estaba embarazada y no estaba segura de si era de él, las líneas pintadas en la carretera, el sonido extraño que se le escucha al motor que no era más que los restos de un gato que había arrollado… me dolía la cabeza, de una forma inmortal e imposible pero me dolía la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! demasiadas voces -me quejé. Edward se me acercó, lo sentí rodearme con los brazos y llevarme a sentar. Me decía algo pero no lo escuchaba por más que quisiera, así que cerré los ojos y espere a que se fuera, ya había pasado antes así que podía esperar, total, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. -que alguien deje inconsciente a Emmett por favor, tengo suficiente con mi desesperación.

No supe si me contestaron o escucharon porque todos gritaban dentro de mi cabeza, intenté sujetarla pero eso no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera sabía donde la tenía. Tal vez si abría los ojos podía enterarme de algo. Miré a mi familia y… no sirvió de nada, nunca había sido buena leyendo los labios y con las voces evitando que me concentrara, era peor. Así que solo sabía que Emmett no comprendía nada porque podía sentirlo y de hecho, todos en la sala lo sabían. Jasper le decía algo pero Emmett solo agitaba los brazos. Solo quería escuchar las burradas que decía Emmett ¿qué tanto era pedir?. Alguien se movió aunque no estuve segura, de fondo podía escuchar un ruido diferente a voces, algo golpeando contra algo y… todo se calmó, al menos yo me sentí más calmada.

- ¡Ay, desde cuando eres tan fuerte! -escuché el reclamo de Emmett, Rosalie lo miró seria y… ¡escuché las tonterías de Emmett de nuevo!, no sé si alegrarme.

-Bella, antes de otra cosa. Intenta concentrarte en escucharme, no busques otra voz solo la mía. Puedes apartar las demás voces… ¡Emmett tranquilízate de una vez!

- ¡Y yo por qué! ¿Jasper por qué no haces algo?

-Emmett -suspiró Jasper - ¿no has puesto atención? De alguna forma nuestros dones se cambiaron y tú tienes el mío, por eso estás tan desesperado, sientes todo nuestros sentimientos, haznos un favor a todos y tranquilízate o haré que Alice te de una paliza

- ¡Ay por favor! -bufó Emmett divertido, la pequeña Alice brincó hasta llegar frente a él.

La imagen de Emmett saliendo de entre restos de roca me hizo reír, Edward me sonrió.

-Emmett, Alice te dejará entre rocas, mejor vamos a aclarar lo que pasa… ¿Carlisle?

-Gracias Edward… -Carlisle se adelantó hasta quedar dentro del círculo que habíamos formado.

Ay Dios, más voces… miraba a Carlisle hablar y mover los brazos pero no entendía lo que quería decir, Edward me tocó el hombro, me sonreía y se señalaba la sien derecha. Le asentí y me concentré en su voz, tenía que encontrar la aterciopelada voz de mi esposo_… bolsas nuevas, ropa rompiéndose, desesperación, bromas, un auto nuevo_… y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Alice?. no, no, no Bella, no pienses en eso, busca a Edward, aparta todas esas voces, no importan, solo escucha a Edward…Edward a ver, él debe ser fácil… _un nuevo novio, alguien guapo, el padrastro como el mejor amante_ ay que asco, _necesito arreglar todo esto, ¡mi blusa nueva!, es un bebé precioso ,te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida, ¡no entiendo como puede hacer esto Emmett me siento enorme, _no, no regresa, regresa, ahí estaba Edward. _Bella, escúchame, eres lo más importante para mí. _ Sí, era Edward, a ver, ahora aparto todo eso, los demás no importan.

Sonreí cuando resultó, poco a poco las demás voces fueron disminuyendo de nivel.

-También te amo -él me besó delicadamente, después se giró hacia Carlisle que al parecer había terminado de explicar y cuando Edward intentó explicarme, me invadió una necesidad de él tan increíble que casi me era imposible pensar en otra cosa, dudo mucho poder llegar hasta la cabaña.

- ¡Emmett deja de hacer eso! -Jasper parecía al borde de un ataque, respiraba agitado y me distrajo de la voz de Edward, de golpe di contra la voz mental de Emmett y miré… ay no podía ser posible, ¿acaso era Rosalie en… y Emmett…?

- ¡Emmett no pienses en eso! ¡Quien tenga mi escudo por favor que cubra a Emmett!

-Emmett, necesitas un curso intensivo ahora mismo -Jasper se levantó y decidido arrastró a Emmett hacia el patio, se lo agradecí con el alma.

-Ay no podré mirar a Rose a los ojos de nuevo -me hundí en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, sentía a Edward abrazarme.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer con este escándalo que había provocado un simple disco? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el niño? Y más importante aún, sería la oportunidad que Rosalie ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo, poder ser madre por fin o como dijo Jasper ¿una trampa para por fin terminar con el clan que podría acabar con los Volturi?

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. El mejor padre del mundo?

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

_Ven! no tardé tanto =D además que conste que si escribo de HP! un lindo capi jajaja que lo disfruten, Emmett y un bebé, que puede pasar? naah casi nada n.n  
_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que el pequeño Branko apareciera como en un cuento, dentro de una cesta en el portal de una familia adinerada y bueno, viendo la naturaleza del bebé, supongo que no hay un mejor lugar para dejarlo. El cambio de dones seguía perturbando nuestra tranquilidad, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con un bebé que huye de los Volturi. Edward se había acostumbrado muy rápido a poder ver el futuro, imágenes en su cabeza era casi lo mismo que conocer los pensamientos de los demás, Jasper tenía mi escudo y para mi frustración, aprendió a cubrir a los demás mucho más rápido de lo que yo misma pude, al menos para mi maltrecha autoestima, aún no lograba dejar sus pensamientos libres. Emmett se la pasaba jugando con los sentimientos del animal que pasara por su campo visual y eso porque Esme le había pedido que nos dejara en paz. Alice empezaba a acostumbrarse a la tremenda fuerza pero yo, yo todavía me mareaba en algunas ocasiones con tantos pensamientos a la vez.

Branko aparentaba ya 9 meses, para la próxima semana sería un niño pequeño de dos años según los cálculos de Carlisle, el niño crecía mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho mi hija.

Nadie había salido a cazar desde que encontramos a Branko, los poderes alterados nos habían puesto de cabeza, además Branko no parecía querer sangre. Mi hija como buena prima se sacrificaba y tomaba la sangre que el niño no quería.

Estábamos en la casa principal, todos alrededor del pequeño niño. Seguía sin caminar pero eso porque no quería. En algún lugar de la casa podía escuchar que le encantaba que lo cargaran. De más está decir que como con mi hija, todos nos habíamos encariñado rápidamente con él, además, cualquiera diría que era hijo biológico de Emmett, si bien no se parecen tanto físicamente, son idénticos psicológicamente o al menos eso piensa Edward.

-Al fin llegan, la garganta se me va a incendiar -masculló Rosalie, nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos para salir a cazar todo el fin de semana y eso porque alguien tenía que cuidar del bebé y Rosalie insistía en que al menos uno de sus padres se quedara con él.

Yo había acompañado a Alice, Jake y Renesmee a cazar tan solo ayer, no nos habíamos alejado demasiado más que nada porque la niña no quería separarse de Branko.

- ¡Branko por favor! -exclamó mi hermana cuando la quinta botella atravesaba el techo y es que por más que intentaran darle sangre, el chiquillo simplemente no quería, algo que nos preocupaba demasiado, tres semanas y sin probar una gota de sangre.

Habíamos intentado quitarle un poco de comida humana pero Rosalie no resistía verle la mirada húmeda y a decir verdad, nadie lo soportaba.

- ¡Llegamos! ¿Dónde está mi pequeño fortachón? -la carcajada de Emmett retumbó por la casa, Branko imitó la carcajada y se sentó rápidamente. Rosalie suspiró derrotada mientras el niño escaneaba la habitación, cuando su mirada chocó contra la enorme mole de Emmett, sus ojos brillaron y empezó a brincar con sus bracitos estirados hacia él. Emm no tardó en llegar y agarrar al niño, en cuanto se tocaron, Branko soltó carcajadas que hicieron desaparecer la frustración en Rosalie y la reemplazó una enorme sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Esme, Rosalie asintió de inmediato.

-Hola amor -mi sonrisa favorita apareció de inmediato. Edward se acercó para besarme y yo me dejé de buena gana, pero después echó una rápida mirada hacia Carlisle que asintió lentamente _"debemos hablar, será lo mejor"_ -es frustrante -suspiró Edward. Sonreí, debía extrañar poder comunicarse con Carlisle sin que los demás nos enteremos.

No quise preguntar a Carlisle cuando me miró sorprendido. _"Olvidé lo de los cambios"_ fingí que no escuché eso y preferí ir a la puerta a despedir a los que iban a cazar, Rosalie no dejaba de besar a Branko. Solo nos quedamos, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y yo. Jake había llevado a mi hija a La Push.

- ¡Ey duende, vamos al centro comercial! -me giré sin creerlo, Edward y Carlisle que iban hacia el despacho, se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera. Alice bajó de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa se plantó frente a Emmett que igualmente sonreía. Edward me echó una mirada y sin necesidad de escuchar lo que pensaba, supe lo que quería y lo intenté, pero…Emmett canturreaba una canción de cuna mirando a Branko, obtuve una extraña imagen del niño, me recordó a alguien pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente.

-Emmett -empecé a replicar y los demás abrieron la boca por la misma razón pero de repente me vi emocionada por ir al centro comercial, el pequeño en brazos de Emmett empezó a aplaudir entre balbuceos. Era raro que aún no hablara.

Y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el volvo de Edward con Alice junto a mí. Emmett iba al volante y Branko en la silla para bebés al otro lado de Alice. Al parecer lo que Edward y Carlisle tenían que hablar era en verdad serio, de todas formas yo me enteraría en cuanto regresáramos, Edward no podía ocultármelo por siempre y si evitaba pensar en ello, tenía la forma de hacerlo hablar.

-Emmett, espera en la orilla por favor -murmuré mirando alrededor, Jacob tenía que ir a una reunión con Sam y no podía cuidar de mi hija y en casa… ¿Edward y Carlisle habían salido?.

Expliqué rápidamente lo que pasaba cuando Emmett empezó a discutir y finalmente se paró. Un par de minutos después pude sentir el olor de Jacob y no mucho después, el enorme lobo se detuvo a metros de la carretera. En su mente explicándome lo que ocurría, no me agradó nada eso de haber encontrado en su territorio rastros de vampiro desconocido.

-Les diré -murmuré cuando me pidió que les explicara a Edward y Carlisle.

Bajo la atenta mirada del lobo atrás y mi atención al frente, Renesmee brincó del lomo de Jake y corrió hacia nosotros, no le entusiasmaba la idea de que su visita a La Push terminara antes de la noche pero en cuanto sintió el olor de Branko se conformó un poco.

- ¿Me vas a comprar ropa nueva tía? -la hermosa sonrisa de mi hija brilló con la débil luz del sol cuando salió detrás de los árboles.

Emmett se estiró para abrir la puerta y mi hija en un rápido movimiento se acomodó con todo y cinturón. Sonreí, eso lo hacía cuando quería ropa nueva, como si con Alice necesitara eso.

-Por supuesto cariño -canturreó Alice, miré lo que me iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca, solo suspiré, ahora comprendía más a Edward -deberías aprender de tu pequeña hija Bella.

Emmett arrancó con una carcajada, Branko lo imitó para satisfacción de Emmett. Durante el camino mi hija cantaba perfectamente y Emmett subía o bajaba de volumen según la canción, incluso pude escuchar una desentonación en la canción del CD, algo que mi hija arregló rápidamente. Branko solo se mecía de un lado a otro tranquilamente pero podía escuchar sus pensamientos a metros de él, estaba tranquilo y feliz, se sentía amado.

- ¡Llegamos! -exclamó Emmett una hora después, intenté meterme en su cabeza pero me salí de inmediato al toparme con Rosalie desnuda atravesando una pared…

- ¡Emmett!

Obtuve una enorme carcajada y después cerró la puerta. Bien, ahora sí compadecía a Edward.

-No te metas donde no te llaman hermanita -rió mientras se inclinaba hacia Alice, el niño brincó hacia los brazos de quien él consideraba un padre o al menos alguien a cientos de metros pensaba eso sobre Emmett.

Tomé la mano de mi hija y con Alice a un lado y Emmett al frente, fuimos al centro comercial. Me congelé en cuanto puse un pie dentro del lugar y me golpearon todos los pensamientos, fue como si hubieran abierto la llave del agua, me había preparado y practicado solo con la familia y ahora era demasiada gente. Sentí que una mano me jaló y me empujaron, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando me senté.

-Respira Bella -dijo Alice, la sentí acariciarme la cabeza

-Creí que ya no me dirían eso -mascullé

-Oigan mujeres, iré a comprarle juguetes a mi hijo -abrí los ojos al escuchar a Emmett, tenía una enorme sonrisa en todo el rostro.

-Sí, nosotros compraremos ropa ¿estás mejor Bella? Tenemos un gran día por delante -suspiré y asentí.

Caminé junto a mi hija que iba brincando de la mano de Alice. Pero a aturdirme cuando entré a la tienda de ropa, Renesmee me llevó a sentar y ella corrió hacia su tía. Respiré hondo intentando ubicar a Emmett, quería saber que es lo que hacía, además podía servirme de práctica.

Perdí la noción del tiempo buscando a Emmett y no pude encontrarlo, sin embargo, capté algo y eso porque era general… histeria, todos estaban ¿histéricos?, poco después

Empecé a escuchar gritos. Con todo y bolsas, Alice apareció junto a mí, tomé a mi hija de la mano, la apreté para sentirla segura. Ni siquiera pudimos salir de la tienda, parecía una estampida, pero no tenía tanto tiempo con este extraño don por lo que no podía separarlos para saber de que se asustaban. Escuché cristales rompiéndose pero estaba mareada, demasiadas cosas. Vagamente oí a Alice que me decía dejara de escuchar pero es que no podía.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que salir de aquí

Apreté más la mano de mi hija y le pasé el otro brazo a Alice para controlar su fuerza. Cuando logramos salir de la tienda, nos fuimos hacia el lado contrario de la marea que a cualquier humano habría arrastrado, conforme avanzábamos el ritmo era menor.

-Podría ser mi imaginación -murmuró Alice preocupada -pero para este lado hay una juguetería.

Me concentré lo más que pude, Branko no había bebido sangre en tres semanas, ni siquiera una gota y si hubiera perdido el control Emmett podría someterlo fácilmente ¿no? No necesitaba su súper fuerza para un niño pequeño.

-No… puede… ser… -abrí los ojos al escuchar a Alice y más aún porque Renesmee reía.

Emmett estaba recargado contra el barandal de las escaleras afuera de la juguetería miraba concentrado a las personas que se atrevían a pasar por el desabitado lugar, miraban una pequeña mariposa de papel que colgaba en la entrada a la tienda y gritaban despavoridos, en especial esa pareja de turistas que al intentar huir chocaron de frente, se fueron hacia atrás y no podían ponerse de pie por la desesperación, parecían un par de enormes tortugas sobre su caparazón intentando volverse sobre sus patas. Sus pensamientos cargados de terror me detuvieron al intentar ayudarlos, lograron ponerse a gatas y así huyeron. Una risita de plata me despertó y no era la de mi hija, ésta era más ronca, Branko reía y aplaudía.

- ¡EMMETT! -grité sin poder contenerme, no podía ser que estuviera jugando con eso. mi enorme hermano dio un brinco y me miró sonriente, Branko lo imitó a la perfección… Dios, si fuera su hijo biológico no se parecería tanto. Renesmee dejó de reír al escucharme y Alice… dio media vuelta arrastrando a mi hija hacia una tienda que acababa de ver.

-No pude contenerme -amplió su sonrisa y se acomodó a Branko sentado en su enorme brazo -ya, ya creo que eso de saberlo todo incluye ser gruñón

-No puedes ponerte a jugar con los humanos -me acerqué a él y entonces me di cuenta del montón de enormes cajas que tenía a un lado

-No le digas a Jazz que no me va a dejar salir después -alcé una ceja y lo miré, él seguía sonriendo. Capté al chiquillo sentado en su brazo que movía una de sus manitas hasta la mejilla de Emmett, sus extraños ojos verde agua brillaron, lo miraba con amor verdadero, todavía había una mezcla de pensamientos zumbando en mi cabeza, al menos ya podía apartarlos todos y cerrarme un poco, así que no me molesté en intentar leer a Brnako, era tan transparente como yo había sido con Edward cuando humana, además era un bebé -iré a dejar esto al carro, cuida a mi hijo -me dio al niño que casi brincó a mis brazos, jamás había escuchado a Emmett tan orgulloso, ni siquiera cuando presumía de sus casas demolidas.

-Cuando vas a hablar pequeño? -me recargué donde había estado Emmett unos segundos atrás, echaría varios viajes, eran demasiadas cajas de juguetes envueltas para regalo, no sé si quiera saber que tanta mercancía dejó en la juguetería.

Branko me palmeó la cara, cuando lo miré, se llevó una manita a la boca y después me señaló la fuente de sodas que estaba al otro lado de las escaleras y olfateó, pasó su lengua por los labios para sonreírme. Éste niño era bastante extraño o flojo.

-Ahorita que venga tu papi -sus ojos brillaron aún más cuando me escuchó, metió su cabecita entre mi cuello y suspiró.

Emmett no tardó mucho en volver, incluso venía corriendo. Branko levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Emmett en cuanto su olor llegó.

-Creo que deberías ir por algo de comida -le señalé la fuente de sodas, él arrugó el entrecejo miró una y otra vez de la fuente al niño. _"Sangre, eso debería tomar"_ sonó frustrado, me acerqué hacia él, apreté al niño contra mí y susurré- poco a poco Emmett, cada niño debe ser diferente

-Pero si no ha tomado nada

-Veremos eso cuando regresemos a casa, será mejor que le compres algo porque puede perder el control -susurré muy bajo, Branko se apresuró a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, como si quisiera decir que no y yo estoy demasiado a gusto sin que la cabeza me de vueltas con tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo como para intentar buscarlo a metros de aquí y tener que imaginar su vocecita porque aún no habla y todo lo demás solo lo he pensado, no sé si sea él en realidad.

Emmett asintió con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué traigo?

-Fruta picada, para que coma en casa

Arrastrando los pies fue hacia la fuente de sodas, el chiquillo en mis brazos brincaba emocionado con la vista fija en Emmett. Cuando regresó con un vaso pequeño repleto de fruta, Branko arrugó el entrecejo, no pareció muy contento con la cantidad que su padre le daba.

-En casa hay más -dije cuando Emmett me dio el vaso y siguió llevando cajas, no sin antes mandarle una mirada preocupada al pequeño.

Le acerqué el vaso a Branko y lentamente empezó a comer, debía tener suficiente hambre como para comer aún a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que fuera tan poco.

Casi media hora después, Emmett terminó de llevar cajas, contando con que tenía que pasar por humano y que mientras regresaba del estacionamiento, llegaba con más cajas a recoger las que yo cuidaba. Cuando por fin terminó, fuimos a buscar a mi hija y Alice con el niño profundamente dormido y el vaso de fruta a la mitad. Emmett emocionado porque quizá el niño se había cansado de la comida humana y querría sangre, a decir verdad todos queríamos que probara siquiera la sangre, es muy listo y por más que le explicamos solo niega, no parece quererla. Pero entonces qué clase de vampiro es, híbrido de acuerdo, pero mi hija también y ella es al revés, tenemos que esforzarnos para que pruebe la comida humana, en cambio Branko solo eso quiere.

- ¡Mira mami! -mi hija corría hacia mi cargada de bolsas, atrás, Alice con algunas más, caminaba satisfecha y bastante orgullosa, como si hubieran estado buscándome, sus pensamientos petulantes resaltaron entre todo.

-Que bonito -le sonreí a Renesmee, ella sonriente se detuvo a mi lado y estiró uno de sus bracitos repletos de bolsas para darme la mano, acomodé a Branko sobre mi hombro y tomé la mano de mi hija.

El camino de regreso me la pasé pensando en la actitud del niño dormido en mis brazos y comparándolo con mi hija a esa edad, el niño era más terco, Renesmee accedía a cualquier cosa, incluso probó la fórmula láctea que Carlisle insistía en combinar con la sangre, a la niña nunca le gustó y aunque a Branko le encanta y rechaza la sangre, él no accede a probarla y no tengo forma de saber porque no la quiere, nunca ubico su voz mental aunque lo intente.

Branko despertó en cuanto Emmett detuvo el coche en el garaje, la casa seguía vacía.

-Mientras baja todo, es hora de vestirlo -el niño desapareció de mis brazos tan pronto como Alice dijo eso, planeaba una sesión fotográfica. Mi hija siguió a su tía y yo a ellas pero sin correr.

Para cuando llegué a la estancia, Alice ya tenía la ropa de Branko sobre la mesita del centro y al niño en pañales sentado frente a ella. Un rápido movimiento del duende y Branko terminó con un lindo overol azul y camisa color cielo. Alice tomó la cámara pero entonces el niño estiró su manita hacia la pierna del overol y… tiró. La boca de Alice se abrió incrédula al ver el overol colgando en la mano de Branko, ni siquiera se movió cuando el trozo de tela voló hacia ella y la mano del niño fue hacia la camisa, los botones que tenía en el hombro rebotaron contra el atónito y molesto rostro de Alice. atrás, Emmett dejó caer las cajas y soltó una atronadora carcajada, Branko lo imitó y rió al momento en que aplaudía. Alice soltó un bajo y amenazante gruñido.

-Uuuuy -Emmett aulló divertido, parecía no recordar que Alice tenía su fuerza ahora.

-Emmett

Él solo le regresó un gruñido juguetón, Alice se giró rápidamente, su mirada daba miedo.

-Afuera, ahora mismo -gruñó Alice y saltó por la puerta del frente, Emmett la siguió entusiasmado. Yo tomé al semidesnudo chiquillo y miré a mi hija, salí detrás de ella.

En el centro del jardín frontal, donde los árboles nos cubrían completamente. De pie uno frente a otro, Emmett con su sonrisa burlesca y Alice con una picardía en el rostro que me dio más miedo que su molestia. Mi hija se acercó un poco, automáticamente fui detrás de ella, la niña encendió cámara de video y cuando empezó a grabar, Alice brincó contra Emmett, ni siquiera le dio tiempo cuando lo estrelló contra los árboles tras él. Con su sonrisa socarrona, Emmett volvió sacudiéndose las astillas y brincó hacia Alice, pero era demasiado enorme para el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, ella solo se movió un poco y le dio una patada en la espalda mandándolo de nuevo contra los árboles, se escuchó el gruñido de molestia mezclado con frustración de Emmett cuando regresó, de nuevo brincó y de nuevo fue a dar contra los árboles, parecía que la frustración de Alice había desaparecido y se divertía.

-Creo que sabemos quien gana -intervine, Branko se encogía cada vez que Emmett iba a dar contra los árboles y empezaba a sollozar.

-Maldita sea -masculló Emmett, dio media vuelta y dio una patada a una roca que como proyectil atravesó varios árboles.

-Cuando quieras te doy la revancha, hermano -rió Alice, él solo miró al niño en mis brazos, tenía los ojos húmedos

Intenté llevarle el niño a Emmett para que ambos se tranquilizaran pero Alice se me atravesó y se llevó a Branko, el niño solo suspiró con la vista fija en Emmett, como si deseara que lo salvara, se me escapó una risita ahora Emmett no tenía posibilidad de hacer eso y bueno, aunque tuviera la fuerza de más, Alice seguiría con las visiones y entonces Branko no estaría con nosotros y no habría razón de la pelea. Emmett regresó al carro y nosotros a la estancia, Alice volvió a vestir a Branko pero el niño se arrancó ahora el pantalón café y siguió con el pañalero blanco, cuando se vio sin ropa y Emmett apareció, el chiquillo soltó una carcajada y aplaudió, Emmett rió y Alice suspiró.

- ¡Branko por todos los cielos! -exclamó Alice con los brazos al cielo, el niño se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a reír con reales y fuertes carcajadas, Emmett que ya había terminado con las cajas, vino a sentarse junto a mí, con una enorme sonrisa petulante en todo el rostro. - ¡no, estate quieto, no te quites la ropa! -el niño dejó de reír y se sentó, una mirada implorante hacia Emmett, él se divertía con la escena pero con la mirada del niño, intentó salvarlo, sin embargo un gruñido lo evitó -te arrancaré el brazo de una mordida -siseó Alice, mi hermano volvió a sentarse con una carcajada se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el respaldo.

Alice tomó un pantalón negro y en un rápido movimiento se lo puso a Branko, levantó una bolsa y empezó a buscar algo que le gustara. Sonreí, el niño lentamente deslizó las dos manos por las piernas del pantalón hasta llegar al final, mostró sus dientecillos cuando sintió el borde de la tela.

-Branko te estoy viendo no… -intentó decir Alice mientras se giraba, pero el niño fue más rápido y jaló la tela. Mi hija ahogó una risita con sus dos manitas en la boca, Emmett reía abiertamente y yo no sabía si me sorprendía más o me divertía. Muy seria, Alice se acercó a él con una playerita roja y un overol de mezclilla deslavada en las manos.

- ¡NO! -se detuvo a unos pasos, miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa a Branko, Emmett tenía la boca abierta con la vista fija en su hijo. Pero el entrecejo de Alice se fue juntando más y más conforme una ráfaga de "no" cada vez más agudos empezó a lanzarse, Branko empezaba a sollozar y patalear, el sofá bajo él comenzó a quejarse.

-Pues sí, sí, sí -miré incrédula a Alice que se estaba peleando con un bebé, puso la cara más seria que pudo y pareció funcionar, Branko guardó silencio y se quedó quieto, miraba concentrado a Alice. sus ojos húmedos, su labio sobresalió, sorbió la nariz y soltó un aullido bajo y dolorido. Emmett soltó el aire con fuerza, hice lo mismo, me golpearon con fuerza los pensamientos de Branko, estaba triste, demasiado. Me sorprendió la exactitud, era como si él hubiera querido que supiera lo que pensaba, igual con Emmett, como si quisiera que él supiera como se sentía.

-No… no lo regañes tan feo -susurró Emmett, ella lo miró seria.

-Ni siquiera lo regañé -se defendió Alice, rebuscaba entre diez bolsas al mismo tiempo dándole la espalda al sofá.

Branko empezó a empujarse sentado hacia el límite del sofá.

-Branko, te estoy viendo -murmuró Alice, el niño se detuvo mirando alrededor como si no hubiera estado intentando huir de su tía. Cuando Alice volvió a comparar cinco pantalones y el niño siguió arrastrándose, se giró bocabajo en el sofá y siguió hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso. Emmett miraba en silencio y sin respirar.

El niño estaba emocionado cuando se quedó sujeto de la orilla del sillón.

- ¿Papi? -Emmett abrió la boca, Alice dejó de mirar los pantalones y Branko soltó el sofá y corrió hacia Emmett que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cuando la mesita de centro cayó hacia los lados partida por la mitad donde Branko la había atravesado, Emmett apretó al niño contra él y el chiquillo se encogió contra mi hermano.

-Branko Cullen

Al escuchar el susurro de Alice, Emmett apretó más contra sí al niño. No pude más y dejé que la carcajada que había detenido, explotara, Renesmee me imitó y también reía. Alice extremadamente seria se giró hacia Emmett, él besó la cabecita del niño y le susurró al oído:

-Pórtate bien con tía Alice.

Alice agarró al niño y se sentó muy seria con él en brazos, lentamente comenzó a vestirlo.

- ¡Te ves hermoso! -exclamó Alice, lo puso de pie sobre sus rodillas y lo contempló.

-Alice que demonios… -masculló Emmett al ver el rabo café en la parte trasera del niño, pero entonces Alice agarró un gorro café y se lo puso al niño antes de girarlo hacia Emmett y él se quedó en silencio mirando el mameluco, los pies eran garras y en las manos estaban pintadas las manos de un oso.

-Que lindo -sonreí, el gorro con orejas de oso lo hacía verse tierno. Emmett se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Me das a mi hijo? -murmuró extendiendo los brazos, Alice satisfecha asintió y le dio al niño y después subió a acomodar la ropa -lamento haberte dejado con la loca de Alice -le susurró al oído

- ¡Escuché eso Emmett, deberías agradecer que visto con estilo a tu hijo! -gritó Alice desde la habitación de Rosalie, Emmett miró al niño y me logró llegar la imagen de Branko desde su punto de vista _"¿Estilo? Si parece que va a pedir dulces y ni siquiera es octubre"_ me reí, él solo me lanzó una mirada. - ¡Nessie, desfile de modas! -volvió a gritar y mi hija saltó de su lugar.

-Desfile de juguetes -sonrió Emmett y la niña fue directo a su tío para frustración de Alice - ¡después la torturas duende!

Con cada niño a un lado Emmett se sentó frente a la enorme montaña de juguetes y empezó a repartir cajas, unas pocas a mi hija y otras a Branko, claro que él se quedó con las dos más grandes. Entusiasmados comenzaron a destrozar las cajas, Branko arrojaba los juguetes para abrir más cajas, mi hija los acomodaba junto a ella y arriba, Alice parecía más feliz que los niños aquí abajo.

- ¡Más! -Branko gritó, sus manitas abriendo y cerrándose hacia las cajas grandes. Emmett con una enorme sonrisa se puso de pie con todo y niño.

-Sí, hay más -fue hacia la cocina y casi al instante estuvo de nuevo aquí, se dejó caer junto a mi hija y le dio el biberón a Branko -pero primero hay que comer -el niño olfateó el aire, arrugó la nariz y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al biberón -si no te lo tomas no hay juguetes, ten Nessie -le arrojó un termo de metal a mi hija -el que no coma no abre la caja grande.

Separó las dos cajas, una la puso frente a mi hija y la otra la puso frente a él. Branko olfateó en dirección de mi hija, ella agitó el termo en dirección al niño que arrugó la nariz.

-Si está rica Branko -se puso de pie y el niño se echó hacia atrás, un vampiro que no quiere beber sangre, nunca lo pensé.

Renesmee comenzó a beber rápidamente, Branko echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro. Mi hija se relamió cuando le dio el termo a Emmett, emocionada esperando el permiso.

-Abre tu regalo -dijo Emmett, Branko empezó a sollozar poco después soltó lágrimas, miraba dolorosamente a Emmett-primero come -sacudió el biberón frente al niño que por un momento miró a Renesmee, abría la caja con emoción.

- Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero ¡QUIERO! -en brazos de Emmett empezó a retorcerse.

- ¡Wow tío, me encanta! -Renesmee abrazó a su tío, su mirada brillaba por la enorme caja con la caja de muñecas que Emmett le había comprado -iré arriba a jugar! Le llamaré a Jake para que venga -levantó la caja y corrió por las escaleras.

Sonreí mirándola, ya quería ver a Jacob encogido jugando en la casa de muñecas.

-Branko por favor -suspiró Emmett, se acercó a la caja y el niño de inmediato se detuvo, toda la atención en la mano de su padre que rompía el cartón -mira, como el de papá -señaló un jeep eléctrico color verde militar, el chiquillo se echó un clavado hacia el juguete pero Emmett lo detuvo y de nuevo le dio la mamila.

Branko suspiró como mártir mirando del biberón al jeep y a Emmett. Frunció los labios y luego comenzaron a temblarle

-No, chantajes conmigo no que después tu madre me niega el sexo por toda la eternidad si te malcrío.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que me quedé sin palabras, Alice soltó una carcajada y mi hija dejó lo que hacía.

- ¿Mami?

- ¡Emmett deja de decir tonterías!

-Cariño no pienses en eso, no le hagas caso a tu tío

-Es verdad, si algo le pasa a Branko, Rosalie no…

-Cállate! Y atiende al niño -lo señalé con la cabeza, Branko estiraba las manitas hacia el biberón con actitud sufrida. Emmett olvidó todo lo demás y feliz le dio la sangre Branko.

El niño bebió y para su sorpresa sintió como recuperaba energía y el sabor no le desagradó tanto, pero aún así se puso renuente cuando Emmett le dio otra botella.

-Una y ya, anda

Su mirada de tristeza hizo suspirar a Emmett que le sonrió, al menos había hecho que tomara un poco y lo sentó en el jeep. Si bien el niño era más grande que un bebé de su edad, aún le quedaba bastante para alcanzar el pedal. Intenté decir algo pero Emmett tomó una toronja y la puso en el pedal, la pegó con cinta y encendió el coche después de poner las manitas de Branko en el volante. Me senté para admirar eso, Alice apareció con la video cámara. Y Emmett a un lado del jeep vigilándolo. Así estuvo dos horas sin pensar en hacer otra cosa que no fuera el niño que había aprendido a manejar el coche rápidamente.

-A ver televisión -anunció Emmett cuando el sol se metía. El niño fue con gusto con él y yo me quedé viendo por la ventana, Edward aún no regresaba y tampoco respondía el celular, empezaba a ponerme paranoica.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y tampoco puse atención a lo que los demás hacían, Alice había regresado a su habitación hacía rato y mi hija continuaba jugando, Emmett en la televisión.

- ¿Mami? -hasta que escuché la voz de mi hija, parpadeé -es tarde ¿no vamos a ir a casa?

-Sí, claro vamos

Con mi hija de la mano salí de la casa principal, Emmett apenas si me tomó en cuenta, estaba demasiado embobado mirando dormir a Branko y Alice revisaba los closet. Renesmee se durmió en cuanto llegamos a la casita del bosque y tocó su cama. Había tenido bastantes emociones para un corto día. En cambio yo me quedé en el sillón mirando fijamente la chimenea, me preocupaba Edward. por fortuna no tuve que pensar por mucho tiempo, antes de que el sol saliera escuché pasos y los pensamientos de disculpa de Edward llegaron, poco después él apareció frente a la puerta, no esperé más y brinqué del sillón, abrí antes de que él hubiera pensado en hacerlo y lo abracé, mis labios encontraron automáticamente los suyos.

-Demonios Edward, me tenías preocupada

-Lo siento, nos llevó más de lo que creímos -lo miré esperando que respondiera, en cambio él suspiró y me rodeó, fue hacia la estancia y se dejó caer en una silla. Me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé por la espalda, recargué la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

_"Branko y el vampiro que encontraron, nos reunimos con Sam para hablar bien todo lo que ha pasado… encontraron un rastro nuevo"_

-Jake me dijo -susurré -debieron llevarse a Emmett también porque…

-Necesitábamos que se quedara con ustedes, aunque Alice es la más fuerte ahora -su voz era divertida, pero estaba completamente tenso.

Siguió hablando, a ratos en su mente a ratos en voz alta. Pasaron horas y el sol salió, incluso continuó cuando nuestra hija se levantó y salimos rumbo a la casa principal para que Renesmee desayunara junto con Branko; claro que en su mente.

- ¡Branko no! -automáticamente busqué a Emmett al escucharlo gritar, Edward apretó la carrera y yo no pude seguir corriendo, me sorprendió un ataque de risa tan fuerte que tuve que detenerme. Renesmee siguió a su padre sin siquiera preguntar.

Emmett había intentado bañar a Branko pero en un descuido el niño le robó la botella del shampoo y se la empinó, ahora soplaba burbujas con el rostro cubierto de jabón.

- ¡Alice deja de tomar fotos! -le gritó Emmett al pequeño demonio que bailoteaba a su alrededor con la cámara en las manos.

Más lentamente continué hacia la casa, me mantuve en la cabeza de Emmett. Branko palmeaba el desorden de burbujas que tenía en la tina, metía y sacaba algo… parecía un pedazo de…

- ¡Teddy! -gritó Renesmee, lo que metía y sacaba de la tina era un oso ensopado, el oso favorito de mi hija.

Emmett dio un brinco, me apresuré a llegar a la casa y fui al baño. Renesmee lloraba en brazos de Edward, Emmett no hallaba que hacer y Branko miraba todo con atención desde los brazos de su padre. El baño estaba hecho un asco.

-Lo lavaré -suspiré y le quité el oso a Emmett pero en cuanto lo toqué, se deshizo, las manos y los pies cayeron muy lejos uno de otro y la cabeza fue hacia la mano de Renesmee que sollozando me miró. Volvió a llorar con la mirada fija en la cabeza cercenada de su peluche favorito -y armaré…

- ¡Ya no lo quiero! -brincó de los brazos de Edward y corrió a la habitación, mi esposo la siguió no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Emmett.

- ¡Perdón, no me di cuenta de cuando pasó eso! ¿Lo cambias? Tengo que arreglarlo -tomé al niño y Emmett desapareció rápidamente al igual que las piezas del muñeco.

Llevé a Branko con Alice, ella se moría por vestirlo. El chiquillo suspiró cuando Alice lo dejó sobre la cama, se quedó sentado esperando. Parecía saber que había hecho algo malo porque estaba muy serio.

Después de que Alice le probara cerca de 10 trajes y se decidiera por un mameluco de tigre, con todo y gorro, que pensaba cambiarle en unas horas; intenté agarrar al niño pero él negó y se fue caminando, lo seguí por supuesto porque creí que bajaría las escaleras pero me equivoqué porque fue directo a la habitación que era de Edward, la puerta estaba abierta y entró corriendo, directo hacia Renesmee, brincó a la cama y a gatas se acercó a ella. De rodillas le palmeó el rostro, no parecía entender lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era algo malo o alguien con una voz muy parecido a la del niño a cientos de metros lo hace. Mi hija puso su mano en la carita del niño, él se quedó muy quieto, sus ojitos se abrieron sorprendidos y le sobresalió el labio inferior, después se abrazó a Renesmee, ella lo perdonó rápidamente, lo quería demasiado.

-No vuelvas a agarrar mis juguetes sin permiso -dijo ella, Branko asintió y la jaló de la mano.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, era una hermosa estampa, como si fueran hermanos fueron directo al jeep de Branko que esperaba junto a la pared.

- ¿Por qué la toronja? -preguntó Edward cuando Renesmee subió al niño y encendió el motor.

-No alcanza el pedal -me alcé de hombros y me acerqué, la escalera estaba cerca. "_Emmett"_ pensó Edward, asentí.

-Yo lo cuido mami -me dijo Renesmee cuando el carro dio vuelta hacia la escalera. Volví a asentir pero los seguí de cerca.

El niño como si hubiera manejado desde hace mucho, bajó el carro tranquilamente. ¿Por qué pensaba que había estado haciendo esto desde antes de que viniéramos?

-Iré a preparar el desayuno -pero no pude terminar de girarme cuando la risita de Branko me hizo brincar sobre él pero Edward había brincado al mismo tiempo y choqué contra él, yo no estaba acostumbrada a usar este don y él no estaba acostumbrado a no usarlo.

Nos pusimos de pie rápidamente, aunque justo cuando el jeep chocó contra la pared y… ¡el niño salió volando! Atravesó la pared, intenté correr pero los pensamientos de Rosalie me sorprendieron, puse atención y pude sentir su olor acercarse de forma bastante rápida.

-Brincó -susurró Edward sentado en el piso, tenía una sonrisa débil, parecía muy sorprendido.

- ¡EMM…! -respiré tranquila cuando Rosalie atrapó al niño, pero no terminó de gritar porque una vocecita la interrumpió:

- Mami -los pensamientos de Rosalie eran fuertes cuando me golpearon, supongo que por eso me llegaron sin que yo los buscara. Era emoción, felicidad, todo mezclado, no había otra imagen que la de Branko diciéndole mami -mami, mami, mami -la abrazó del cuello mientras susurraba rápidamente, estaba realmente feliz de que hubiera vuelto -mami mira, mira -salí al porche al escuchar al niño, Alice apareció de la nada, Edward y Renesmee se acercaron a mí. Emmett estacionó su jeep en el garaje.

Branko bajó de los brazos de Rosalie sonreía enormemente.

-Bailo como papi -sonrió.

-Oouuuh -Emmett dejó un enorme peluche en el piso, se mordió el labio y esperó, en su cabeza miré una imagen, me agarró la risa y solo pude poner más atención.

Justo cuando Emmett estaba por dar media vuelta, Branko empezó a bailar o bueno, separó las piernas, se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza, con la derecha abarcó toda la entrepierna y comenzó a… pujar… mientras se jalaba la entrepierna en dirección de Rosalie. Jasper soltó una carcajada, Esme y Rosalie miraban boquiabiertas, ni siquiera pude concentrarme en ver en sus mentes, la imagen era bastante divertida

-Se suponía que volvían el lunes -susurró Emmett, _"para entonces podía haberle desenseñado eso"_ Reí con más ganas al escuchar sus pensamientos

-No pude estar sin el niño -masculló Rosalie, desvió la mirada de Branko, letalmente lento la levantó hacia Emmett

- ¿Desde cuando bailas así Emmett? -preguntó Esme en un susurro tranquilo

-Veíamos tele…visión

- ¡Mami, mami! -el niño dejó de bailar, Rosalie no pudo olvidar todo lo demás al escucharlo y lo miró -jálame el dedo -una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ese pequeño.

-Ay no ¡No Rose no creo que…! -una mirada fulminante de Rosalie calló a Emmett y solo suspiró.

Rosalie se acuclilló frente al niño y agarró el dedo índice que el niño le daba, lo jaló con cuidado y se escuchó un ruido curioso como si… como ¿una flatulencia?. Branko soltó una carcajada, Jasper se mordió el labio para no reír y Emmett parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragara. La mirada de Rosalie parecía poder quemar, se irguió como un rayo.

- ¡EMMETT!

Con ese grito, solo apareció una cosa en la mente de Emmett: ¿una eternidad sin sexo?...

* * *

_Dejen review XD!_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
